Nothing But Space & Time
by SkylarMarie90
Summary: Full Summary in Chapter One: Octaven story based on the Ark


Backstory:

Octavia Blake was born in secret on the Ark, 16 years ago. For 15 years she was hidden in the floor by her mother, Aurora, and her brother, Bellamy. One year ago she was discovered by a guard and her mother was floated for the crime of having more than one child. Octavia appeared in front of the council, instead of being sent to jail for the crime of being alive, she was allowed to live with her brother Bellamy in their bunk, on the one condition that she was to attend the Ark's education programme and become a productive member of the Ark. She agreed. On that education programme, she met Lexa as the two became friends Lexa introduced her to Raven. Octavia and Raven quickly became romantically involved much to Bellamy's disapproval, things were fine until two weeks ago when Octavia broke one of the ARK's laws and Raven took the blame.

This FanFic starts us off two weeks after Raven took the blame for Octavia's crime. What will happen to Raven and how will Octavia handle things on The Ark going **forward?**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone,**

 **Hope everyone is doing great and enjoying their day. Thank you all for taking the time to click on this FanFic and give this chapter a read. Please feel free to let me know what you all think. All I ask is that nobody is rude or abusive in their comments. :-) I'm sure none of you will be :-) Anyways the next chapter will more than likely be uploaded in three to four days depending on the feedback and reception this one gets. Then the following chapters will be every two weeks, again if people want to see it :-)**

 **Prewarning: Don't expect anything crazy this is just a small chapter to get the ball rolling so to speak.**

* * *

 **Nothing But Space and Time**

 **Chapter One- Waiting Game**

 **The Ark-Level 982 (Prisoners Cells)**

Raven woke from her bed in the same cell she'd been in for the last few days, with every waking minute that went past she missed Octavia more and more, but she knew that this was the right thing. Octavia had already lost her mother and losing her freedom wasn't something that would help her get over that anytime soon. She knew that taking the blame for Octavia was risky, but she also knew that there was a better change of her being released than there was of Octavia. Especially considering she was one of a group of five people that were trained to fix the air system in the arc. The more she thought about Octavia the more she missed her and the more she knew that she did the right thing, she knew that Octavia wasn't used to being out in front of people, she wasn't used to how people talked about you behind your back without caring if you're in the same room or not, she understood why Octavia had lost her temper and ruined a bunch of school books and personal items that belonged to Linda (A girl who was making fun of Octavia living in the floor for years), as well as pushing the auburn haired teenager causing her to fall over and sustain some injuries to her face and wrist. The moment she saw what Octavia did she knew that taking the blame was the right thing, everyone else knew it as well, she hadn't been told so by them but she knew it because of twenty people that had seen Octavia commit the crime, not one of them had come forward and told the guards or the council that Raven wasn't the real culprit. Now all she had to hope for was that the council saw pity on her and gave her a warning. Though it'd been two weeks and with every day that went past she imagined them floating her, she knew from working in engineering department that things weren't always as simple as they should have been. She knew that sometimes the council chose the worse of all options because it provided more longevity for the Ark and its survival. Though she had a feeling there was a lot more that she didn't know, including the real reasons they did some of the things they did. She knew that most of the council were honest and humble people who only wanted the best for the Ark, but she also knew that Thelonious Jaha was not afraid to make a decision that would appear inhuman to others to ensure the survival of the Ark, she also knew that Marcus Kane would make those decisions for no other reason than his own survival. And she knew that someone like her wasn't very high on the important people list. But still she hoped that someone would see that what she did, or more what she took the blame for doing, wasn't that bad in hindsight and would let her off what some form of probation, hell even if she had to lose her job she didn't care as long as she got to be with Octavia in the end. And the more the days went by the more she found herself thinking about her girlfriend and how she'd cope if she was floated, if she lost another person from her life. Every day, she ended up like she was now, sat in the room unable to shake the worrying feeling in the pit of her stomach, losing herself in her thoughts more and more each day. Each day trying harder and harder to rid the bad thoughts and feelings from her mind and body.

But again, she thought more and more about her girlfriend until she got completely lost in her thoughts, the next sound she heard was the door of her cell opening, the sound causing her to jump slightly, turning herself on what they called her bed, she turned and stood up knowing exactly what was about to happen. She stood up as straight as possible backing herself to the wall as much as she could, watching the door she saw the guard come into the room and began speaking;

"Prisoner 351-735-61 turn around and face the wall" Raven hesitated in fear slightly, this wasn't what normally happened, normally they would ask her to stay at the wall as they placed her food tray on the floor, then they would tell her she had ten minutes to eat before they turned around and walked out locking the cell door behind them. "I said TURN AROUND AND FACE THE WALL…" At the guard raised his voice it snapped Raven out of her daze, complying she turned around and faced the wall she was backed against seconds ago. "Place your hands behind your back" Again she did as she was instructed to, no matter how scared or worried she was about what was to come, she knew that fighter would end in her death for sure. As she faced the wall she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer to her until she heard him stop behind her and felt his hands grab hold of her wrists placing the cold metal against her skin, curling and clamping onto her wrists tightly. Once the cuffs were on tight enough for the guard he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around pushing her in the direction of the door;

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just shut up and walk" Was the only answer Raven received as the guard again pushed her, this time pushing her hard on the small of her back, deciding to walk forward she did as she was told, walking in whatever direction she was told to, turning corners when she was told to, and going up and down stairs when ordered by the guard, with every step she forced herself to move not knowing what she walking towards, in her mind hoping it wasn't her death. She did everything the guard said for minutes upon minutes upon more minutes until she was standing at the door of the council's meeting room knowing full well that her future, her fate and for sure her life were all about to be decided once she entered that room.

* * *

 **The Ark's Medical Level- Bay Three**

Clarke watched as Octavia paced backwards and forwards in front of the bed Clarke was sitting on as she watched her friend. Octavia was meant to be getting medical attention but as soon as Clarke told her there was news on Raven she began pacing, not knowing what the news was and wanting Clarke to give her more information than the blonde had at that moment. Clarke continued to watch on as the brunette walked backwards and forwards slightly amused by the pacing as well as words Octavia was mumbling to herself. Today was a slow day for her at the medical clinic, normally Clarke would do two shifts a week at the centre with her Mom, but today was different because her Mom had council member duties to fulfil, so today she had to help treat minor injuries, but both thankfully and unfortunately or her today nobody seemed to have any injuries at all nothing major or minor, she would have been annoyed if it wasn't for the fact that it meant that nobody must have been hurt in anyway and that was always a good thing. Octavia had joined her an hour ago, waiting for Lexa to finish with her work assignment for the day, all three of them had promised to be together when they found out Raven's sentence from the council. Ten minutes ago, Octavia had gotten up from her seat on one of the medical beds and began pacing backwards and forwards, not hearing Clarke's encouragement to take a seat. Instead of pushing Octavia to sit down she just waited for the younger brunette to speak. Eventually the brunette stopped on her heels turned towards Clarke and asked;

"What is taking so long Clarke? Why don't we know anything?"

"Calm down Octavia, it's the council they take forever to make the easiest decision because Jaha likes to go over every single detail"

"I know but it's not that bad right? They won't float her or anything…. will they?"

"Octavia, your overthinking and worrying…."

"Of course I am, other than Bellamy she's all I have, and she's in there because of me…I should just go and tell them it was me…."

"No, you shouldn't…" Octavia and Clarke looked to the door of the medical bay, seeing Lexa standing in the doorway, a massive smile spread across Clarke's face as she moved forward hugging and greeting her girlfriend as the brunette quickly hugged her and moved into the room. Walking over to Octavia she placed her hands on the brunette's shoulders and looked into her eyes "You just need to breath okay, Raven has everything in her favour, she's an important part of the engineering department, she had friends who vouched for her, and she's not 18 yet…she can't be floated at 17 without there being charged with a serious crime. So just breath and we'll find out what the result is soon enough okay?" Octavia nodded her head at her friend's words leaning her head forward and letting Lexa hug her gently. As her friend's arms wrapped comfortingly around her Octavia relaxed even more. Minutes must have passed by before Lexa removed her hold and pulled back, smiling at her younger friend. "Feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…. I just…"

"I know O…. I know what you're feeling, and I know why you're worried, okay?" Octavia nodded her head softly as Lexa took her hand comfortingly in her own, as Lexa smiled at the younger girl she looked down at Octavia's hands seeing grazes covering Octavia's knuckles on her right hand. "What happened to your hand O?"

"Nothing"

"Come on… I don't believe that any more than you thought I would"

"I got a little anxious and angry…. Usually I go to Raven and she calms me down, but she is where she is which is why I was anxious….and angry…"

"What happened?"

"I got angrier and I had to hit something before I exploded….so I punched my wall…"

"O…you should have gone to someone…like Bellamy…"

"He was working, like he always is….and I didn't want to leave my room, everything just reminds me of Raven and makes me miss her more…"

"And you thought punching a wall would reduce that feeling?"

"Well I'm not educated like you guys…remember, I grew up in the floor…"

"Unfair O…" Lexa let out making all three of the younger woman giggle at the sentence, looking to Clarke Lexa softly asked, "Can you have a look at her hand for me?" Clarke smiled at her girlfriend's request nodding her softly before walking forward gently guiding Octavia to the hospital bed, making her sit on it. Octavia did as motioned and sat down, watching as Lexa came to sit next to her smiling at her friend, they both watched as Clarke moved around the small section of the medical centre grabbing some wipes before she came back over to them. Walking back over to them Clarke went to work, taking Octavia's hand in both of hers and feeling around checking to see if there were any broken bones, feeling around the area of the grazes she took her time to clean and examine the injury on her friend's hand. Minutes passed by as she took her time, once she was sure about what she found Clarke looked up softly smiling at her friend;

"Luckily, it's not broken, there's a little bruising around the knuckles and the grazes aren't too deep, I can't feel any damage to the tendons or muscles so all in all I'm pretty sure it's just bruising and grazes, I've cleaned it out, I'm gonna cover and wrap it so it should be okay, provided you don't go punching more walls…"

"I won't…I was just angry…"

"I get it O, believe me if anyone knows about anger and controlling it it's me…Look I'll teach you how to control it okay…" Lexa smiled nudging her friend with her shoulder "But it involves you actually coming to me when you need help…deal?" Octavia nodded her head, smiling at Lexa before leaning her head on her friend's shoulder, whilst Clarke began to wrap her hand up. There weren't many people on the Ark that she liked, in fact there were only a handful, her brother Bellamy, Clarke's friend Wells, Lexa, Clarke and of course, Raven. But there was only one person that she never wanted to miss seeing, and surprisingly to her it wasn't her brother, it was Raven. There was something about the way Raven treated her and the way she made her feel that made her feel more normal than anything anyone else tried. And the thought of losing Raven just one year after losing her Mom was almost unbearable, it made her want to stay in her so-called bed all day, but unfortunately on the Ark that was never an option.

Clarke watched the two friends unable to stop the smile spreading across her face at Lexa's caring nature with her friend, since she met Lexa two years ago the brunette had changed, she'd become more comfortable around people, especially around her. There wasn't much that had changed between them except they had become more than friends nearly a year ago, just before they met and found out about Octavia. She remembered everyone finding out, and she remembered how unfazed Lexa was, she didn't think it was a massive deal or that it was something major like everyone else did, she just said that she hoped the council saw pity on Aurora, and of course they didn't because the council never saw pity on anyone especially when Kane was in charge. She also remembered the first time Octavia walked into the dining hall, all eyes were on the small girl, every single person in the Ark knew who she was, everyone was whispering and talking about her as she looked around in wonder, she remembered how Lexa excused herself from a conversation she and Lexa were having with Wells, she watched in surprise as Lexa walked over to Octavia and introduced herself to the smaller and slightly dubious brunette, she watched as Octavia cautiously shook Lexa's hand and then followed Lexa as the older brunette showed her how and where to get her food, as well as how things worked. It was one of the reasons she was so in love with Lexa, no matter who the brunette seemed to encounter unless they gave her a reason not to she would trust them and help them the best she could. She knew it was how Lexa and Raven had become best friends originally, and it was definitely the main reason her and Lexa originally became friends. Finishing placing everything back in its place or in the used materials bin, Clarke shook the thoughts from her head and turned back to Lexa and Octavia, as she turned back Octavia looked at her and softly asked;

"How long do you think until we know?"

"There's no saying for sure O, we just have to be patient" Lexa answered quickly, they both knew that the longer a council meeting went the badder the outcome was likely to be. But they also knew the same thing applies if the meeting was over too quickly. But at this moment in time waiting was all they could do.

The three young women began talking about numerous things, mainly they talked about what they'd done in their lessons over the last few days, Octavia filled them in on what she'd been learning in her lessons and how she was just happy to be doing something other than hiding away in her room. As they spoke Lexa and Clarke could both tell that Octavia enjoyed all her lessons even though the brunette was trying to pretend she didn't. The more they talked the more Octavia's mind was occupied and she seemed to relax against Lexa's shoulder. They weren't sure how much time pasted by the next thing they knew their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, Clarke and Lexa turned their attention to the door both smiling as they saw who was at the door;

"Have you guys seen…." Raven's voice filled the room instantly peaking Octavia's attention, lifting her head her eyes landed on her girlfriend standing in the doorway, instantly a smile spread across her face as Raven's face filled with a smile of her own. "Octavia…" She smiled out, stepping into the room, as soon as she saw Raven moving forward and heard her say her name Octavia knew she wasn't imagining anything, jumping down from the bed her and Lexa were sat on she rushed over meeting Raven half way wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, both melting into the hug, taking in the moment they had both been hoping for.

They had no idea how much time had passed by when they pulled back, all they knew was that they were no alone in the small medical bay, Clarke and Lexa were gone and the door was closed giving them as much privacy as was possible on the Ark. Pulling out of the hug, Raven couldn't help the smile that covered her face as she looked at Octavia, bringing her right hand up she gently cupped Octavia's cheek, her thumb gently rubbing up and down Octavia's cheek as she smiled at the slightly younger girl. Octavia's look resembled Raven's, the same smile gracing her face as she looked at Raven. Another minute passed by as they looked at each other, they both leant forward at the same time, their lips connecting perfectly, as their lips connected Raven's arms tightened around Octavia's waist and Octavia's arms tightened around Raven's neck, both forcing their bodies closer together, no space or air between them. Their lips stayed connected for minutes, the kiss didn't move progress further than that of a loving kiss. Once they both began to struggle for air a little, they broke apart smiling at each other leaning forward until their foreheads were resting against each other's, both taking in this moment. Octavia was the first one to break the silence, swallowing then wetting her lips she softly spoke;

"I missed you so much"

Raven's smiled grew even more as she pulled back and looked into Octavia's eyes honestly replying, "I missed you too" Taking in a small breath she pecked Octavia on the lips "That was the worst two weeks of my life…"

"Me too"

Raven looked at Octavia raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked at her girlfriend "Really?"

"You mean even with the whole living in the floor for Fifthteen years thing?"

"Um yeah…I'm sorry O I didn't think…"

"No, its fine…. even with the living under the floor for Fifthteen years, then my mom being floated, that was still the worse two weeks of my life…." Octavia softly smiled leaning forward and pecking Raven on the lips a few times before continuing "When I was living in the floor I didn't have many good days no, but I didn't really have any bad ones either….I didn't really know any better, I thought that I couldn't be the only one being hidden, that there were probably more people out there living like I did….then I got found out and everything changed….then Mom got floated….and yes they were all terrible moments in my life but you've made me feel more human than I ever have before, you helped me get used to living above the floor, you helped with the learning stuff and you treated me like I was normal….if I lost you on top of everything it would have killed me….so yes it was the worst two weeks of my life because I realised just how much I'd miss you if you ended up like my Mom and I realised that I'd miss you so much because I love you…"

Raven looked at Octavia wide eyed, mouth hanging slightly open as if she were a fish gasping for air. Octavia looked at her, wondering if maybe she should have waited a little longer to say those three words. She waited anxiously, as she was about to apologise a smile spread across her face and she leant forward capturing Octavia's lips in a passionate and emotion filled kiss. As Raven's arms tightened around her waist Octavia's hips moved forward pressing against Raven's hips and waist a little more than they already were, as they kissed Octavia felt her heartbeat increase a hundred times to the point that if it increased anymore it'd burst out of her chest. Pulling back Raven took a second regaining her breath after that breath-taking kiss, smiling at Octavia she softly spoke "I love you too"

Octavia crashed forward connecting their lips again, hearing those three words was something she never thought she'd hear Raven say. She was scared that Raven wouldn't feel the same and would break up with her leaving her alone feeling betrayed again. But now she knew that Raven truly was everything she thought the slightly older brunette was, she was pure and loving and caring and someone that she could rely on for as long as she needed. Breaking the kiss, she buried her head in Raven's shoulder taking in everything about this moment and about Raven, taking in all those things she'd missed about being near her girlfriend.

* * *

So what did we all think? Please feel free to let me know :-)

The idea is to eventually get our four onto the ground, but how I'm planning that is staying a secret :-)

A few additional things:  
1\. I am looking for a go writing or editor for this story if anyone is interested, just drop me a message  
2\. If anything I wrote regarding The Ark was incorrect please let me know, its been a long time since I watched Season One and I don't have the time or energy to go back and watch every Ark related episode or to read the books again.  
3\. If any of the tags for this story are incorrect or if I missed any out please let me know and I'll adjust it.


End file.
